Sesshoumaru's Request
by andreabennett2066
Summary: Sesshoumaru tries to explain his feelings to Kagome on how he feels about his name being butchered. Sess/Kag pairing.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha******

Sesshoumaru's Request

Sesshoumaru and Kagome had just recently got married or in his cultured mated. Both are

blissfully happy with eachother, but like all couples they are learning to accept eachother's habits

too. Though lately Kagome has been doing something that has been an irritation to him eversince

they started dating let alone after mating.

Mind you he loves Kagome and worships the ground she walks on (don't we women wish all

men could be like him), but for some reason she keeps trying to turn is name into something

cute and fluffy which he hates.

To him being called something cute and fluffy is like someone comparing him to a stuff animal.

So, he decides to talk to her about his name. He calls her into the study and expresses how he feels

about her classifying his name as something cute.

Sesshoumaru: "You know that I love you, but I would like very much if you would cease in

butchering my name."

Kagome: "What do you mean by butchering?"

Sesshoumaru: "Ahem! I mean by youcallingmecutesynames."

Kagome confused: "Kindly speak japanese and repeat that again."

Sesshoumaru whom is exasperated: "I mean by you calling me cutesy names."

Kagome: "Aha now "I get it."

Sesshoumaru: "Hn"

Kagome: "So you mean I can't call you Sesshy?"

Sesshoumaru: "No."

Kagome: "Sessy?"

Sesshoumaru: "No because that makes me sound like a cow."

Kagome giggles as she looks at Sesshoumaru gritting his fangs.

Kagome: "Well how Sess?"

Sesshoumaru tries to control his growl: "No."

Kagome: "Why not Sesshy Poo?"

Sesshoumaru: "That makes me sound like a puppy."

Kagome: "Well you are a cute puppy in my eyes."

"Is she seriously trying to kill me", Sesshoumaru groans in thought.

Kagome whom is enjoying the torment she is causing Sesshoumaru: "Well how about Sessho?"

Sesshoumaru groans: "I sound like a piece of sushi with that name."

Kagome: "Well then how about Sesso."

Sesshoumaru grimaces: "You make me sound like an oil corporation".

Kagome: "How about Maru?"

Sesshoumaru looks at her with wide eyes: "Are you serious?" "I sound like a woman with that name."

Kagome: "Well than how about Maru Maru?"

Sesshoumaru smacks his hand over face and groans: "Noo!"

Kagome: "Lets see Fluffy or how about Fluffy sama?"

Sesshoumaru: "OH HELL NO ON BOTH OF THOSE!"

Kagome: "Okayyyy how about Ru Ru?"

Sesshoumaru lays his head on his desk and growls: "Now you make me sound like a car motor!"

Kagome giggles and says: "Rurururururururururur."

Sesshoumaru looks at his mate and wonders if she was drunk after just saying that. He decides that if

she is going to follow his request, he will just have to turn the tables on her. After all he is

still and always be the Killing Perfection.

Sesshoumaru smiles evilly: "Okay seeing that you will not cease by calling me those abhorring names,

I will not cease in calling you......."

Kagome getting alittle nervous: "Calling me what?"

Sesshoumaru grins evilly: "Lets see how about the name Kaggy?"

Kagome grimaces: "You just made me sound like a doll that wets, eats, cries and poops."

Sesshoumaru: "Well then how about Kag?"

Kagome: "Now I sound like a mug of beer."

Sesshoumaru: "What about Kags?"

Kagome: "Still the beer thing geesh!"

Sesshoumaru: "What do you think of Gome?"

Kagome groans: "Why not just add an r at the end and call me Gomer DARLING!"

Sesshoumaru ponders that idea as Kagome yells: "Just kidding!"

Sesshoumaru: "I can always call you Gomey."

Kagome ready to scream growls: "You realize that rhymes with homey!"

Sesshoumaru: "Well I can always go back to calling you wench or miko"

Kagome gives him a death look: "Call me those names and I will purfiy that well endowed

thing you love to bed me with!"

Sesshoumaru: "Well my love fair is fair, if you insist upon calling this Sesshoumaru your pet names,

I feel that I should call those names I have bestowed upon you."

Kagome sighs with exasperation: "Okayyyyyyyyyyyyy I will call you just Sesshoumaru!"

Kagome mumbles and growls about how dog demons can be royal assholes for husbands.


End file.
